Pinestar's Destiny
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS Rated: T Summery: Pinestar, a former ThunderClan leader, left Clan life to become a kittypet. But when his Twoleg dies under mysterious circumstances, who shows up? Mulder and Scully of course! The clan cats are from the time between the original Warriors series and The New Prophecy. Character list from Moonrise. ON HIATUS FOR NOW DUE TO MORE POPULAR STORIES.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and The X-Files to Chris Carter. The clan cats are from the time between the original Warriors series and The New Prophecy. Based on character list from Moonrise.**

* * *

 **Pinestar's Destiny:**

Pinestar, a former ThunderClan leader, left Clan life to become a kittypet. But when his Twoleg dies under mysterious circumstances, who shows up?

Mulder and Scully of course!

 **Chapter 1**

 _FBI_ _Headquarters_

 _Mulder's Office_

 _9:32 AM_

"Hey Scully! You ready for another wild goose chase?"

"Do you really need me to answer that Mulder? My mom's birthday is coming up, we have a budget meeting Friday..."

"So that's a yes I take it?"

Scully rolls her crystal blue eyes, her fiery red hair glowing in the mid-morning light. She concludes it's not worth fighting. "Fine."

Mulder, with his messy brown hair smiles, his green eyes sparkling. "Wonderful. There has been strange happenings at White Hart Woods..."

 _White Hart Woods_

 _Edge of ThunderClan territory_

 _Two days prior_

The woods was dark and silent as the ThunderClan moon-high patrol swerved easily through the trees. Firestar took the time to take his deputy, Graystripe, and a few other senior warriors out for a moon-high border patrol and hunt. The cool night air presently blew through Firestar's ginger fur. His forest green eyes were scanning the woods for danger. Graystripe padded up, his long gray fur fluffed up from the breeze. "I don't know how you stand it!" he grumbled. "It's freezing!" Firestar purred with amusement at his life long friend. "It's not that bad, and I'm the one with shorter-" he stopped when Mousefur approached. Mousefur padded up, and stated crisply; "Were getting close the Twoleg Place! Can't you two stop chattering like starlings and listen!" Most cats wouldn't have the courage to go up to their leader and say something like that. But Firestar simply flicked his tail for silence. The rest of the patrol halted and listened. There was a faint hum in the air, a bit like a Twoleg Monster. Firestar gave the signal to move forward. The cats ghosted through the forest, towards the noise. Just as the Twoleg Place came into view, there was a flash of light, and the cats collapsed.

 **XXX**

Scully and Mulder arrived at the scene around 12 in the afternoon. It was a small, pleasant little town, some 3 hours from DC. They headed down Windover Road, and made a right onto Chelford Drive, coming to a stop near the mill. They both got out and walked to the main building. Scully knocked. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. She pounded on the door and said, "Federal Agents! Open up!" Mulder looked at her.

"Maybe nobody is here?"

"It's a Monday and 12 in the afternoon! Someone should be here!"

"Wait! Listen!"

All Scully heard was birds singing, wind rustling the branches, the chirps of squirrels and chipmunks... then she realized something. "No machines." she said softly. She and Mulder exchanged a look and crept to the back of the mill.

Of all the things they mentally prepared themselves to see, they did not expect 5 unconscious cats on the other side of the chain link fence.

 **XXX**

Firestar woke in a starlit clearing. StarClan surrounded him, glittering in the moonlight. Bluestar stepped forward.

"Did I lose a life?"

She nodded sadly. "It was a life you weren't meant to lose."

"What happened? Is the Clan safe?"

Yellowfang padded foreword. "I'm afraid we have two more warriors tonight, Firestar."

"NO!" Two familiar starlit shapes were reveled.

"We've sorry Firestar," said the one on the left, a dark tabby tom. "We've failed!" the other said miserably, a white pelted tom.

Firestar felt pain in his heart. He lost two great warriors today, because his was meowing nonsense! "No! It's not your fault! It's mine! I should take the burden! Let me lose another 2 lives!" He begged StarClan, "So they can return to us!"

"That is not how it works, Firestar." Yellowfang meowed gravely. "You know that."

"But it is none of your faults." meowed Bluestar. "It was something beyond your control. Do not blame yourself. Return to your Clan. They need a leader for what is to come." And the world faded away again.

 **XXX**

Pinestar shifted restlessly in his sleep. He was dreaming.

 _He was at the ThunderClan border, near the Twoleg Place. Half forgotten sights and sounds swirled around him. A ginger and long haired gray tom were conversing up ahead. Good, he thought, ThunderClan is thriving! The bodies of the patrol were still plump from green-leaf. A light brown she cat huffed in annoyance and strolled up to the red tom. "Were getting close to the Twoleg Place..." Pinestar realized the red furred tom was Clan leader. Pain seared his heart as he thought of Sunstar. As he was lost in thought, the patrol had halted and the leader flicked his tail for silence. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the dream ended._

 **XXX**

Scully watched as a grey tom stirred and stood unsteadily on his paws. He staggered over to the ginger tom, and nosed at him, looking for signs of life. The ginger cat stirred and meowed softly something. Immediately the gray cat left the ginger one and turned to the white and tabby toms that were eerily still. He yowled when he realized they were dead. The noise brought the light brown she cat to her feet, and she stumbled over.

 **XXX**

Mousefur woke to a yowling "NOO!" Her eyes flickered open and she saw Graystripe standing over Cloudtail and Dustpelt. She pulled herself to her paws and padded over. "We lost them," she whispered, tears beginning to form. A weak voice called out.

"Graystripe..."

Graystipe hurried over to his friend. "Are you ok?" he asked, consurned.

"I'm fine," he rasped. "I just lost a life. How are Cloudtail and Dustpelt?"

"They are dead."

 **XXX**

After a quick conversation, the gray tom helped the ginger one to his feet. Working together with the she-cat, they collected the two bodies and retreated into the woods.

 **A/N: And that's chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinestar's Destiny:**

 **Chapter 2**

 _White Hart Woods_

 _Edge of ThunderClan territory_

 _12:26 PM_

"Well… that was…"

"Shut up Mulder!" Scully was thinking deeply. The way those cats had acted, it seemed almost… human. She shook that thought away.

Mulder looked at Scully with a slightly amused look on his face. "'K, fine! No need to yell."

Scully shot him a look.

Mulder throw up his hands in defeat. But their game was interrupted when a sleek, well fed brown tom cat snaked out of the bushes. "Why are there so many cats around here?" Mulder muttered. The tom stared at the two humans. The two humans stared at the cat. Suddenly, its nose twitched. It pelted away.

 **XXX**

Pinestar woke in his pelt-bed. He stretched, trying to shake away the dream. _I haven't had a dream that vivid in a long time. I hope the Clans are doing well._ For some reason, going and eating his food didn't seem to have its appeal today. _Maybe I'll go for a walk,_ he thought. He slipped out the open window.

The fall morning was cool. Many of his Twoleg's plants were still in full bloom. It was early in the season yet. He stopped at a familiar smell. _Catmint!_ But instead of playing joyfully in it like he usually did, he found himself brushing the dead leafs softly away to let the plants grow, like in his warrior days when helping the medicine cat. _That dream and old age must be getting to me. I'll head to Rusty's place. I haven't visited in moons, and he always loves my stories._ As Pinestar made his way to Rusty's, he took a short-cut through the Tree-Cut Place. As he approached, he caught a whiff of unfamiliar Twoleg scent. He slowly crept out of the bushes. Two Twolegs, one male, one female towered over him. They didn't appear threatening, but it was sometimes hard to tell with the young ones. As they watched each other until he suddenly smelt ThunderClan. And death. He ran towards it.

 **XXX**

After the second cat encounter, Mulder was anxious to get going. He's not very fond of cats. As we looked around though, the little town was silent. Nothing. Soon Mulder said the expected.

"Ya know Scully, this case is starting to look like-"

"Don't say it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." We kept walking. We made our way into a small neighborhood nearby, when there was a scratching a door. Mulder backed away. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but looked through a window.

"Well, this is a good a place to break into as any."

Mulder gave me a look.

"It's a dog."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and happily got out his set of lock picks. "Did you just say 'break in'?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

Scully huffed, annoyed. "Just get going."

Mulder gave a cheeky smile. "Already done. But to be fair the door was unlocked."

Scully rolls her eyes and pushes the door open. Immediately a small blur flies between our legs and across the street. "So much for the dog." They continue inside. It's a small one-story home. They find a dining room, a messy office, a bedroom. When the enter the living room though, the tv is still on. "That's odd it-Oh my god!" Scully rushes over to an unconscious teen sprawled on the sofa. Mulder watched nervously, but lets his partner go through the motions. Scully looks up, and her voice shakes a little.

"He's dead."

 **XXX**

Scully went to the local hospital with the body. Mulder kept looking around. All he found seemed to be dead. He came to a house on the corner, and made his way inside. All the houses had ruffly the same lay out with a few variations. As he came to the bedroom, the knelt over the body of an old man. _Dead._ Just as he was about to leave the room, a brown blur shot through the window. _A cat!_ The familiar brown shape hauled himself onto the bed and nosed at his owner, and when the realized he was dead, the cat turned to Mulder, bearing his teeth. That was _not_ a good day for Agent Fox Mulder.

 **A/N: *evil grin* Yep, Pinestar still had his warrior skills somewhere...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinestar's Destiny**

 **Chapter 3**

 _White Hart General Hospital_

 _3:15 PM_

Needless to say, Dr. Dana Scully was surprised when Mulder stumbled into the autopsy room covered with various scratches and what looked like bite marks in a few places.

"Do I dare ask what happened the 3 hours I was here?"

He groaned. "Please don't."

"Too bad! What happened?"

And Mulder was forced to recount the attack he got from a seemingly harmless house cat. "And I don't even know _why_ it did it!"

Scully rolled her eyes and picked up one of the many steel instruments on the table. "Are you really that thick-headed? Really Mulder!" She hacked open the dead teen's heart as she said this.

"Ahh… yes?" He was eyeing the steel blade wearily. I snorted. "You were invading his territory."

"Umm… why didn't he hiss a warning or something?"

I throw up my hands, sending crimson specks into the air. "Get out! OUT!" I push him towards the door.

He took one look down at his bloody shirt and ran.

 **XXX**

The receptionist looked up, startled, and saw a doctor with fiery red hair and the man neatly stumbling over his own feet to get away.

"AND STAY OUT TILL YOU'LL LISTEN MULDER!" The door slammed. She sighed and thought, _Just another day in White Hart._

 **XXX**

Dana Scully was hiking to the nearby mountains, trying to gain her sanity back. _I'll have to apologies for shouting at him. And ruining his work shirt._

 _But he was being an idiot!_

 _That's not an excuse Dana._

While a mental battle raged in her head, she didn't notice the hole in the mountain. When she did, it was too late. Her head hit something sharp, and she blacked out.

 **XXX**

 _She was dreaming._

 _Her ginger paws padded softy on the forest floor that glittered with starlight. She came to a clearing with four massive oaks, and stopped. A huge rock glinted in the middle, impossibly tall from her view. Suddenly, all the breath was knocked out of her. A starry shape loomed over, long, tangled black fur and yellow eyes._

" _How dare you come here, pathetic Twoleg!" she spat. "I will make you wish you were never born!"_

" _Yellowfang! Stop!"_

 _The cat turned to face the new arrival, then turned away in disgust. "Just like you, Bluestar, to defend her! You were never a true Clan cat!" Yellowfang snarled._

 _The starry blue cat approached, cold fire in her eyes. "How dare you?! How dare you say a Clan Leader is an unworthy Clan cat!"_

 _Yellowfang sniffed. "You had kits! Half-Clan kits!"_

" _You won't. NO, you will NEVER insult my kits again!" And with that, the two she-cats flew at each other claws glinting in the moonlight. Scully stood shakily to her paws, and ran._

"Hey!"

 _She kept running, dreading that they would catch her._

"Wake up! It's ok."

 _Why were they telling her to wake up?_

"Shh… you're dreaming."

She opened her eyes. And standing there, over her, was a cat.

 **XXX**

After a long shower, Mulder was ready to take on the puzzle of Ms. Dana Kathrine Scully. But just after he had flopped down on the bed, there was a knock on the door. He groaned and got to his feet. A black haired teenage girl stood at the door, in a uniform.

"Hi, are you Mr. Mulder?" She asked.

"Yes." He said curiously.

"I've got a package for you. Blue sent me up."

"Blue?"

"My boss. We call her Star sometimes though. Just sign here."

As he was signing, he asked. "Why the name Blue?" She shrugged and looked down at the package. "Why the name Fox?"

Mulder grinned. "Good point. Thanks!" She nodded and whisked away. He could have sworn he saw a tail peeking out of her pants though…

 **A/N: All the mysteries... maybe I'll wait a LONG TIME before the next update to leave you hanging... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Starry Inn_

 _White Hart County_

 _4:06 PM_

The package was wrapped simple, plain, brown paper, with only 'Fox Mulder' typed on the front. Mulder frowned. There was no return address of any kind, except for a small mark in the upper left-hand corner, a square cat head with a star in it. He _knew_ he should get the package investigated before he opened it, but something was telling him that would be a mistake. _I've never been wrong before..._ He tour the paper, and a note fluttered out. He picked it up and began to read.

 _~Fox,_

 _You have, weather you meant to or not, endangered yourself greatly. My clanmates barely allowed me to write you a warning. You have meddled with what should have been left alone, just by coming here. It was said 'beware of the fox upon two-legs, for he will bring the end'. And you came. My clanmates have already, ageist my will, imprisoned your mate. Do not worry, no harm will come to her, but only if you cooperate. Enclosed is a map and several other things that will need to be read and understood before you come. When you are ready, follow the map._

 _Farewell, and May you have good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep,_

 _Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan._

Beside the name 'Bluestar', a paw-print was printed, a bolt of lighting running through it.

 **XXX**

 _Moonstone (Devil's Fingers)_

 _Falling Sun (4:06 PM)_

 _Half-Moon Gathering_

Scully screamed. Or rather, _yowled._ The dark grey she-cat froze. Scully sensed movement from behind her. She spun around, claws extended. She hit a light brown tom in the nose. The other 3 cats backed away. She and the tom jumped at each other, clawing, kicking, biting. But the tom pined her down. Hie _did_ after all, used to be a Warrior. The tom hissed.

"How did you get in here?!"

Scully swallowed nervously. "I fell."

"Fell?!" he hissed in disbelief. "You would have broken your neck! What kind of-"

The dark grey she-cat padded up. "Calm down, Mudfur. Leave the fighting to the Warriors."

The tom took a deep breath, and slid away from Scully. "Your right, like always, Cinderpelt. I'm sorry."

The she-cat gave the tom a friendly lick. "Don't worry, we were all a little surprised." She turned her piercing gaze to Scully. "I'll take you back to camp to be patched up."

One of the other cats stepped from the shadows, a small tabby tom. "What of StarClan's messages?"

Cinderpelt turned to the tabby. "StarClan will understand. I need a message, they will send one."

The tabby dipped his head. "Very well. We will miss you."

Cinderpelt toched noses with the tabby. "Me as well, Littlecloud. May you be well till our next meeting."

"As must you." Littlecloud meowed back. Cinderpelt helped Scully to her paws. "Come now, lets get you fixed."

 **XXX**

Mulder's breath quickened, his pulse racing. Anger shot through him, like a bolt of lightning. He grabbed the fallen package and looked at it's contains. There was a thick leather bound book. In gold was written; Enter the Clans, along with that square star cat head again. Printed at the bottom was the name 'Graywing the Wise'.

The package also contained a map printed on parchment, and a form of sorts. There was another note from Bluestar.

 _When you are ready, sign here._ Under that was a simple line:

 _Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and the Clans above all things, even at your cost of life?_

 **XXX**

Mulder was dreaming. He had fallen asleep after urgently reading the book.

 _He was in a forest, in a clearing. A voice spoke._

 _"Do you, Foxpaw, hold the Clans above all things? Your past, yourself, your life?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. You shall be known as Foxscar."_

When he woke, he was a brown cat.

 **XXX**

By the time Cinderpelt and Scully made it back to ThunderClan camp, darkness was falling. Scully was gingerly flexing every paw in turn while she waited for Cinderpelt to emerge with some herbs. Surprisingly, she was beginning to enjoy her new form, with the freedom and strength it gave her. She was also fascinated with these cats.

 _How come we never noticed before? Certainly we knew that there was some type of ranking in groups of feral cats, but this... it's almost human!_

Cinderpelt emerged, a bundle of leafs in her jaws. She set them down in fount of Scully.

"Now here's some cobweb for those cuts, and the marigold here is-"

"-It stops infection."

Cinderpelt looked surprised. "Yes! How do you know?" she asked curiously.

Scully thought fast. She obviously couldn't say she took a course on herbal medicine in collage. "My mother knew a few things, she taught me when I was young. Also, adding a bit of honey to that nasty scrape out there on that tabby may help with the infection." Scully flicked her ears to the middle of the clearing. "If you can spare it, honey is much stronger then marigold."

Cinderpelt looked thoughtful, and nodded. "I'll try some. Now you need to get some rest. Do you need some poppy seeds?"

Scully let out a huge yawn. "'m good..."

That night Scully dreamed of a forest. A dark forest.


End file.
